1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more particularly, to an improved apparatus which serves as a fishing tackle box and fishing line winder.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The variations of fishing tackle boxes as employed by fishermen are practically endless. Every sport or recreational fisherman utilizes one or more container devices to house and provide transport for fishing equipment, including, tackles, line, floats, bait container, fish cleaning tool, hooks, sinkers, leaders and lures.
A conventional tackle box, although convenient for storing tackles and baits, falls far short of providing a convenient storage of spent or used fishing lines. Various types of fishing tackle boxes have been devised, most of which have hinged lids and compartments for the storage of various items of fishing equipment. Some fishing tackle boxes have a clamp for attaching a fishing pole.
The conventional tackle boxes have a number of disadvantages. In most instances, the tackle box has no means for winding fishing lines from fishing reel or vice versa. Fresh or new line equates to big fish. Alternatively, a line having a different thickness may be necessary to catch certain types of fish. Fishermen are well aware that one needs to change fishing line often to catch different variety of fish. As a result, wrong-gauge fishing lines from a fishing reel must be unwound by hand and discarded when fishermen are on fishing boats.
A conventional fishing line remover uses a power source, such as a power drill, to quickly change the line on the fishing reels. Such a device might be just fine for removing fishing lines at home or a shop. However, fishermen do not carry power drills when they are going fishing. In addition, most such devices are complicated, expensive, heavy, cumbersome to carry and difficult to assemble and use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive and durable fishing line remover and winder which will permit the fisherman to readily remove or wind fishing lines from or to fishing reels without the use of electricity and which can be combined with the ever present fishing tackle box and can be stored therein in a minimum amount of space.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a fishing tackle box with line winder that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a combination fishing tackle box with line winder.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a device that is light weight, easily attachable and removable from the tackle box without using any tools.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a device that can be used without a power source or power drill.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a fishing tackle apparatus comprises a base housing having at least one compartment; and a lid hinged with the base housing for movement between a closed position covering the base housing and an open position exposing the compartment. The compartment is defined by upstanding side walls, two opposite facing front and rear walls have vertical slits form from a top of the walls to receive therein the crank fitted with the spool. A crank fitted with a spool for winding fishing lines onto the spool is installed in the compartment.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the crank comprises a shaft connected to a handle. The shaft has an adapter with grooved outer surface to securely engage the spool without slipping. The spool has a center aperture with inner grooves to engage the adapter of the shaft without slipping.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the compartment has opposite facing side walls having a plurality of parallelly disposed vertical grooves for receiving therein a partition to adjust the length of the compartment to receive a spool of varying size. In that regard, the partition has a vertical slit to receive the crank.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a fishing tackle apparatus for winding a fish line onto a spinning reel comprises a base housing having at least one compartment; and a lid hinged with the base housing for movement between a closed position covering the base housing and an open position exposing the compartment. The compartment is defined by upstanding side walls, two opposite facing front and rear walls have vertical slits form from a top of the walls to receive therein the crank fitted with the spool. A crank having a shaft sufficiently long is placed between the vertical slits. A reel receptor is fitted around the crank in surrounding relation thereof. The reel receptor has at least one raised rim to securely hold the spinning reel.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the reel receptor has a plurality of concentrically raised rims to receive therein the spinning reel of varying diameters.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the crank comprises a shaft connected to a handle. The shaft has an adapter with grooved outer surface to securely engage the reel receptor without slipping. The reel receptor has a center aperture with inner grooves to engage the adapter of the shaft without slipping.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the compartment has opposite facing side walls having a plurality of parallelly disposed vertical grooves for receiving therein a partition to adjust the length of the compartment to receive spinning reels of varying sizes. Preferably, the partition has a vertical slit to receive the crank.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide a further explanation of the invention as claimed.